Untitled
by Dizzle
Summary: As the story progresses, I'll have a title. This 1000 word prologue is all I have right now, but there's a summary inside. It's all about Malcolm Wyatt. Good for any Grobanites, so come see, yes?


**So...I watched the episodes of Ally McBeal that have Josh Groban in them and felt compelled to give Malcolm a story because he's just so adorable. This is what I've come up with so far, but I have a bit of an outline, so we'll see how it goes. Forgive me, for I know nothing about the show, I just have an undying love for Josh. I realize this category isn't that popular, so it may wind up being moved. Just depends on the reaction I get, I suppose...**

Summary: Malcolm Wyatt is an NYU sophmore living at home with his father. Everyday he feels he is another step closer to overcoming his disease of agoraphobia and to coping with his mother's death. Enter an NYU freshman girl who is his complete opposite and see where it leads...

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ally McBeal, although I'd really love to own Malcolm Wyatt.  
_

* * *

One rather dark fall day in New York City, the weather suddenly took a turn for the worse as rain began pelting down rather quickly. For Malcolm Wyatt, however, it was a much-needed excuse to stop off in his favorite coffee shop and catch up on some homework. He entered the building almost as soon as the water started falling and laughed to himself at his impeccable timing. After setting his book bag down by his normal table adjacent to the window, he walked up to the counter to order. 

"Hey, Malcolm." The shop owner, Dave, greeted from behind the bar. The boy smiled slightly and waved his hello, keeping his eyes on the pastries inside the refrigerator. "Gonna be trying something different today?"

He tore his eyes away from the sweets as the older man came to meet him at the cash register. "No, I don't think so. I'm going to have to stick with my usual."

Dave rolled his eyes, although he wasn't particularly surprised. Malcolm had been coming in his café for over a year now and had only ever ordered one drink, with the occasional piece of cheesecake; but that was only on special occasions, he'd learned. "All righty, then." As Malcolm was digging the cash out of his wallet, Dave began preparing his drink. By the time he'd found exact change, a steaming cup was sitting in front of him. "Chai latte with soy milk. Let me know if I can get you anything else."

"I will, thanks." Malcolm raised his cup to the man in a thank-you gesture and returned to his seat. He took out his MacBook computer and opened up his biology book, putting his empty backpack into the chair across from him. He knew with the weather the way it was it wouldn't be long until the café was bustling with business and he wanted to make sure he had that extra chair. Once things were set up according to his specifications, he took his seat and concentrated on his schoolwork.

He was right, within about ten minutes the shop was crowded and loud, and even through his earphones he could hear people chatting. Glancing outside, he could tell the rain was slowing down and he figured it would only take a little longer before the patrons were gone again.

No sooner had he thought that than a feminine looking hand tapped on his shoulder. He jumped slightly at the human contact and looked up at her. Her mouth was moving, but he could hear no words. It was then that he remembered his headphones and his quickly removed them, apologizing. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if this seat was taken." She repeated, smiling with her coffee cup in hand. "The place is so crowded, I didn't see any others and I've been walking for like an hour."

Malcolm inwardly groaned, the situation becoming way too unfamiliar for his liking. But looking around the room, he agreed with her and he promptly removed his bag from the opposite chair.

"Thanks, so much." The girl said, reaching into her own book bag and pulling out what appeared to him to be a novel. "I promise you won't even know I'm here. You can just keep studying your…whatever that is."

"Biology." He answered, moving to put his ear buds back in.

"Oh, really? I'm in a biology class. I absolutely hate it."

Malcolm smiled, tight lipped. Debating whether or not to answer. His manners finally getting the better of him, he nodded his agreement. "Yeah, I'm not too fond of it either. But it's a basic, so I've got to have it."

The look on the girl's face dramatically altered when he answered her, going from bored to interested. "Yeah? I never understood why. I mean if you're going to a biologist or a zoologist or a doctor or something, then sure I can understand needing it. But what if I wanted to be a lawyer? Or an architect? What's the point in knowing about cells for that? I'll tell you, my dad's a lawyer and I don't know that he's ever had to know the function of a mitochondria or a golgi body."

The boy did his best to appear engrossed in what she was saying, but he really needed to keep studying. And besides, she was talking an awful lot.

"I'm sorry. I can't shut up, can I? And after I told you that you wouldn't even know I was here. I'm so sorry. I'll leave you alone now." With that she closed her book and began to pack up. Malcolm couldn't help but feel a slight pang of guilt watching her.

He glanced at his watch and noticed the time. He held up his hand to stop her. "No, wait. It's not a big deal. I need to get going anyway." He quickly packed up his things and stood from the table. "So, you can just keep the table, all right?"

"Are you sure? I feel like I'm running you off."

Malcolm couldn't admit to her that she did have some effect on his choice to leave so early. He didn't necessarily have to be home for another hour, but he could take the long way back. "I'm sure. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, well, I'll see you around, yeah?" She called as he headed towards the door. Malcolm gave her a small smile and a slight nod as he exited, although he couldn't possibly imagine where he'd see her around in a city with a population of 8.3 million.

* * *

** I don't know how that was. So I think you should tell me by clicking that little purpleish button down there. Please? Thank you.**

** - Dizzle **


End file.
